N/A
N/A
The present invention relates generally to chassis for electronic devices, and more specifically to a backplane assembly and shelf arrangement that provides access to devices such as printed circuit cards, modules, and cables connected thereto from one side of the arrangement.
Backplane assembly and shelf arrangements are known which include a backplane assembly coupled to a shelf. The backplane assembly typically includes a printed circuit board (xe2x80x9cmotherboardxe2x80x9d) having a plurality of connectors into which other printed circuit boards (xe2x80x9cdaughter cardsxe2x80x9d), modules, and/or signal and power cables can be plugged in. The shelf is typically an enclosure with a plurality of slots defined therein for supporting respective daughter cards and/or modules and aligning them with corresponding connectors mounted to the motherboard.
Backplane assembly and shelf arrangements are commonly used in administration systems of optical fiber networks. For example, such an optical fiber administration system may be used at a central office of an optical fiber network and may include a plurality of optical fiber multi-service access frames that receive a portion of the optical fiber cables in the network and provide interfaces for connecting to various types of ports on the network. Such interfaces may include interfaces that are part of a Synchronous Optical NETwork (xe2x80x9cSONET networkxe2x80x9d) and/or interfaces for handling telephony and data traffic. Each multi-service access frame typically includes a plurality of bays that partially enclose respective optical fiber multi-service access shelves. Daughter cards and/or modules plugged into respective backplane assemblies coupled to the multi-service access shelves receive signals carried by the optical fiber cables and provide desired interfaces thereto.
Multi-service access frames included in traditional optical fiber administration systems are typically large structures arranged in a number of rows. For example, each multi-service access frame may be mounted between the floor and ceiling of a central office with a few feet separating adjacent rows of frames. The separations between the rows of frames may define either xe2x80x9ccontrol aislesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmaintenance aislesxe2x80x9d. Each control aisle typically provides access to the multi-service access shelves and the daughter cards and/or modules supported thereon, and each maintenance aisle typically provides access to the respective backplane assemblies and the optical fiber and other cables connected thereto.
One drawback of traditional optical fiber administration systems is that a substantial amount of space is required at a central office to house the rows of multi-service access frames. Further, because the size of the central office typically increases with the space requirements of the multi-service access frames and shelves, the cost of maintaining the central office is also increased. Still further, the substantial space requirements of the multi-service access frames and shelves typically prohibit them from being deployed at smaller locations such as business or residential premises.
It would therefore be desirable to have an improved backplane assembly and shelf arrangement that requires less space than traditional backplane assembly and shelf arrangements. Such improved backplane assembly and shelf arrangements would not only be suitable for use in central telecom offices, but also suitable for use in smaller locations, e.g., business or residential premises.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved backplane and shelf arrangement is provided that includes a backplane assembly and a shelf assembly. The backplane assembly includes a motherboard having a first plurality of connectors for receiving respective daughter cards and/or modules and a second plurality of connectors for receiving signal and/or power cables. Both the first and second pluralities of connectors are mounted on the same side of the motherboard. The shelf assembly includes a housing with opposing sidewalls, a top cover, a bottom support section, and a front cover. The backplane assembly is coupled to the shelf assembly such that the first plurality of connectors is at least partially disposed in the housing of the shelf assembly opposite the front cover, and the second plurality of connectors is external to the shelf housing.
In one embodiment, the backplane and shelf arrangement comprises a backplane assembly including a motherboard and first and second pluralities of connectors mounted on a first surface of the motherboard, and a shelf assembly including a housing, wherein the backplane assembly is coupled to the shelf assembly such that the first plurality of connectors is at least partially disposed in the housing and the second plurality of connectors is external to the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the second plurality of connectors comprises first and second groups of connectors, and the first plurality of connectors is mounted to the motherboard at a location laterally intermediate the first and second groups of connectors of the second plurality.
Other features, functions, and aspects of the backplane and shelf arrangement will be evident from the Detailed Description of the Invention that follows.